


Priyanka Gets a Check-up

by DefinitelyNotHarkenul



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, MILFs, Missionary Position, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotHarkenul/pseuds/DefinitelyNotHarkenul
Summary: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 visits the hospital and spends some quality time with Priyanka, who's just recently divorced, and proceeds to fuck the daylights out of her.
Relationships: Priyanka Maheswaran/Pearl, Priyanka Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Priyanka Gets a Check-up

The hospital was quiet tonight, minus the sound of flesh smacking against flesh as moans echoed throughout the linoleum walls. A messy pile of clothes was laid aside a creaking couch, shaking with every thrust made into it. A blue shirt was tossed on the counter, still tucked inside a sharp green blazer. 

Still wearing her white coat, Priyanka braced herself as her new lover entered her folds and penetrated her vagina. Six whole inches of pink meat poked and prodded her pussy, moans and coos running down her lips, the good doctor almost barely able to speak full sentences anymore from the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Just words demanding more.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, fuck me, oh~"

Priyanka groaned, gripping the pink arms that had curled themselves around her wide hips, which were currently having the daylights pounded out of them by cock. A seven inch cock with a big sack to match, stretching out her insides, reaching her most sensitive spots that her fingers had never reached before. Not even her ex-husband had made her feel like she was being fucked by the perfect dick, like it was made to pleasure her pussy - no, any hole she had to offer. It's girth was unlike anything she had felt before. No plastic could ever rival the thickness of a juicy throbbing cock.

That cock, of course, belonged to the new four eyed friend of Connie who was currently balls deep inside Priyanka, who was now reduced to mere noises and chirps with every smack and slap. This was their third intimate night together, and she secretly hoped things would only get more and more lewd. 

"My, oh, my. Priyanka. You're so beautiful." He cooed, gently twisting a strand of hair between his fingers. She whimpered as his cock slid out of her pussy, tingling from the sheer weight of it. It emerged just as hard as it was when he shoved it in, growing ever so slightly in girth whenever she squeaked and gasped. Still just as hard...but even thicker for her ripe fat ass.

"Let's move somewhere softer, shall we?" As if she weighed nothing, he took her in his embrace, found a nearby empty room and gently lifted her onto a hospital bed. She didn't care that it would leave a mess. Especially without even laying a sheet of paper if they made a mess. That was for future Priyanka to worry about. Present Priyanka was more concerned with having her brains fucked out.

He put his soft lips to her ear, tickling her with his breath, and spoke, lowering his cock slowly towards her asshole, the head poking her anus as gently as he fingered her, just teasing her clitoris.

"Do you like it, love? The girth?" She held his hands, her grip growing tighter and tighter as he painstakingly slid his dick into her anus. She gasped, biting her tongue as the head went through. It had been so long since her ass had a good long fucking.

One inch so far.

"The size?"

Three inches.

"The length?"

Finally, he was balls deep. Seven inches of thick pink prick penetrating the thick jiggly cheeks belonging to one fine Dr. Priyanka at her own workplace. Where had things gotten so scandalous? So hot? So fucking intense? And why on Earth did she want him to knock her up so badly?

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Priyanka fics. She's got lots of appeal.  
> Hopefully we get more in the future. I'm thinking of at least ten chapters, maybe more. Think of this as testing the waters for an audience.


End file.
